Soundtrack Of My Life
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can’t help but break out into song.
1. All Summer Long

Soundtrack of my Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

_I'm quite confused here...The show keeps going on about how House and Cuddy met at Michigan when they were both at college, but what I don't understand is that there is a eleven year age gap between them according to their bios. Cuddy is supposed to be 38 and House 49, but that just doesn't make sense does it? So for the benefit of this fanfic, House and Cuddy met at Michigan in 1989, when House was 23 and Cuddy was 17. For the sake of keeping to the lyrics, Cuddy got into college early cause she's so smart._

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to All Summer Long, Kid Rock does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

_Un-Beta'd – So All Mistakes Are My Own. Please comment if any details regarding American Schooling are wrong, I am not actually American, I'm British, so I learn rough details from American Shows._

Chapter 1 – All Summer Long

_**It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long**_

He remembered that year with a passion.

He had rebelled against his father's wishes and gone to Michigan to continue to study medicine after being kicked out of Hopkins.

John House thought that his son should follow him into National Service and 'be a man'.

He had rebelled by cutting his hair 'like a girl' as his father put it. He never was one for trends.

1989, the year he went to Michigan. The year his life changed. The year he met Lisa Cuddy, who would be a big part of his life for many years to come.

_**Caught somewhere between a boy and man**_

Couldn't have said it any better...

At 23 years old, Greg House was very much a man in a teenager's body.

His friends, if you could even call them that, perhaps acquaintances couldn't keep up with his kid-like energy. It was this energy that made him such a great sportsman.

_**She was seventeen and she was far from in-between**_

The first time he met her, he was convinced she was around his age.

Her dark brown hair cascaded in curls down her back and her grey blue eyes pierced you to see right through you.

And her body....WOW was all he could think. Perfectly sculpted breasts, all natural and pure woman.

The shock he got when he found out she was 6 years younger and he was helping to teach her for his internship.

_**  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
**_Michigan was where he first glimpsed her in all her glory.

Michigan was where he got to know her and understand what went through her mind.

Michigan was where he made her laugh and heard her cry.

Michigan was where he first fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world._****_

Splashing through the sand bar

What a day that was, House thought.

She moaned because I got her feet dirty.

So I gave her a piggy back home.

_**  
Talking by the campfire**_

Greg House was an accomplished musician who has played guitar and piano from a young age. Lisa Cuddy was an above average singer. At night, they would set up a fire, roast marshmellows and sing their hearts out. Once all sung out, they would collapse under the stars and talk about their lives before the time they spent in Michigan.

_**  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where**_

It was hard to believe from his point of view, that he was lucky enough to meet the woman of his dreams in a place so far away from home.

_**  
We didn't have no internet**_

Kind of a given...

But we made our own entertainment....

_**  
But man I never will forget**_

I never forgot those days...

She was always on my mind, when I got the chance to come back, I jumped at it.

_**  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair  
**_I always loved her hair. I loved to put my hands through it or watch it sway in the breeze.

_**  
And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favourite song**_

He was the person to make Lisa try marijuana.

She was such a goody goody that it did take some effort.

But once she did, the things she did were hilarious!

One night, she got the munchies so bad, she tried to eat sand.

They'd try anything, then make love slow and tender to their song which was Heart Of Stone by The Rolling Stones.

He used to joke and say the song was him in a nut shell – he tried to warn her away from him, saying that she will get hurt. But Lisa Cuddy knew what she wanted, and she would eventually get her way.

_**  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long**_

He was the first person to offer her whiskey.

She wasn't that keen on the taste at first, but then began to enjoy the buzz and confidence it gave her when she needed it, and mellowed her out when she needed it._****_

Watching the waves roll off the rocks

We'd just sit there on the beach, talking and watching the waves. She used to go there when she was angry, and the waves would calm her down. Like when her father died. An hour on the beach watching the waves, and I'd get my Lisa back, with her gorgeous smile and infectious laugh.

_**  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul**_

All my relationships were measured up against the time I had with her. Needless to say, no one ever came close.

_**We'd blister in the sun**_

Her porcelain skin got so burnt she couldn't lie down for ages. I had to rub after sun into her back, she honestly looked like a lobster.

_**  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll**_

At night, we were back on the beach playing our music again.

It was our unique sound, and we loved it._****_

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change

Our summers were gone, and we were back at school. We didn't have time to chill on the beach.

_**  
Or how we thought those days would never end**_

I used to wish at night that college would last forever, so I wouldn't lose touch with her, but inevitably, everything comes to an end.

_**  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along**_

I've got our song on my IPod.

Whenever I hear it, I think of her and the time we had together.

_**  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again**_

I ended up working for her...

Think it's fate???

Thank you for reading!

Please comment!

Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I made!

There will be several other chapters to follow!

3


	2. I Will Always Love You

Soundtrack of my Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 2 as promised.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to I Will Always Love You, Whitney does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

_Un-Beta'd – So All Mistakes Are My Own. Please comment if any details regarding American Schooling are wrong, I am not actually American, I'm British, so I learn rough details from American Shows._

Chapter 2 – I Will Always Love You

_**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way. **_

'Greg...Please...Don't...Leave...Me'

That's all poor Lisa Cuddy could manage as Greg broke it off with her.

'I'm Sorry Lisa, but I have to go. I'm distracting you from your studies, and I need to go to New York to get my debts paid. Please understand Lise.'

_**  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.  
**_He could never forget her.

She was part of his life now.

She had left a mark on him.

She would be the girl all the girls in his life would be compared to.

And no-one would ever match up.

She is permanently there on his heart, like a tattoo.

_**  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm. **_

He'd always love her, he knew that for sure.

In his own twisted way, he'd always loved her.

He'd been there for her and she's been there for him.

They were both as messed up as each other.

Meant to be._****_

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me. 

House didn't take any photos of them together when he left.

He didn't want to jack off over her picture like some dirty school-boy.

She was better than that.

She was his.

And everything he needed to remember about her was imprinted on his mind.

_**  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
**_She cried for hours when he told her he was leaving.

She sobbed at his feet begging him not to go.

But it was inevitable.

College doesn't last forever.

_****_

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. 

_**And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. **_

As much as it hurt him to hope, he wanted her to find another love.

A lover that would make a good husband, a father, an equal.

Cause one things for sure, he sure as hell didn't deserve her._**  
**_She deserved all the joy that life could throw at her._****_

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

He won't let her forget.

She won't let him forget.

Every look, every touch, every taste and every smell.

Reminded them of what they missed out on.


	3. I Feel Everything

Soundtrack of my Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 4 as promised. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

WickedRENTfan13, you are amazing! Thank you for your lovely review, it really made my day! Just for you, here is I Feel Everything by Idina Menzel. You were right, it is totally them. Let me know if I do it justice, the lyrics really are amazing.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to I Feel Everything, Idina Menzel does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

_Un-Beta'd – So All Mistakes Are My Own. Please comment if any details regarding American Life in general are wrong, I am not actually American, I'm British, so I learn rough details from American Shows._

Chapter 3 – I Feel Everything

From The Viewpoint Of Cuddy (Pre-Joy)

_**Like a prima ballerina  
I tip toe, tip toe around you constantly**_

It's like walking on eggshells around him. One false move can give him ammo against you for life, or fuel another snide sarcastic comment. I've become expert at it. Steer clear of him when he's in a bad mood, make the most of it on the rare occasion he was in a good mood.

_**  
I hear the water running  
Will it wash your tears or leak through the ceiling?**_

I know you cry House.

I've seen it happen, not many times, but enough to know you actually feel emotion.

Remember that time in college?

Your mom was in an accident when we were at Michigan, they weren't sure she was gonna make it, so you cried with me holding you. I cried with you too, it hurt me to see you in so much pain. The next week you left to go to New York. Was it really that hard to show someone your emotions?

_**  
Make my way up a spiral staircase  
Hope to God you had a good day  
**_It seems that whenever I want to talk to you, you're in a bad mood and insult me. What happened to the Greg House I knew? The charming, funny, loving man I always knew? The Greg House that I fell in love with? I know he has trouble showing emotion, and perhaps that he loves me in his own twisted way, but I'm having trouble putting up with what I have to endure with him. I wonder if it's actually worth the sacrifice.

_**  
When you're furious  
When you start to freeze  
When you can't be touched  
I feel everything**_

I was there when you were dealing with your anger about Stacy, I felt your pain and your frustration after the infarction. Hell, I even felt guilt for letting Stacy do that to you. I feel everything you do House, every noticed how you being miserable darkens my day?

_**  
And when you despair**_

Like your mom's accident.

_**  
When you cannot breathe**_

Like all those times you've hurt yourself and nearly died.

_**  
When you wouldn't dare**_

But you do dare, that's what's so frustrating about you.

_**  
I feel everything  
When you're in ecstasy  
But you're not with me  
I feel everything**_

It kills me when you're happy and it's because of something unrelated to me.

Like Stacy, God if you could see through me, you would see how jealous I was of how happy she made you. But hell, you're so good at reading people, I wonder if you noticed.

_**  
On a tightrope  
On a wire  
I'll attempt to jump through a ring of fire**_

What will make you see that I will do almost anything to be with you House?

_**  
I am waiting all the while**_

It's been 20 years and I'm getting so impatient.

_**  
For a glimpse of something to bring us higher**_

We have our moments of near intimacy, all the times I have wanted to kiss you.

_**  
One little foot in front of the other  
Don't you know I'm afraid of thunder**_

I don't need much House, I just need something from you to keep me going. I'm not asking for a grand romantic gesture, because I know that's not you. You don't have to be someone you're not. Just a small step is what I need because a big one will make me wonder if you have an ulterior motive._****_

There's a fine line between love and hurting

Being around you for so long, arguing with you for so long, it starts to become a daily ritual. And to be honest, it turns me on when we fight. You've been saying for ages that I'm a masochist, in this instance, I think you're right.

_**  
And knowing when to walk away  
**_But my problem is that I don't.

I can't walk away from him.

I've loved him since college.

_**  
When you can't be touched**_

You can't stand it when I touch you anymore.

I try to let me touch linger to give you a clue of how I'm feeling.

But you lean away from me, you seize up.

I guess you don't feel the same anymore.

_**  
When you can't be loved**_

Ever since Stacy, you closed yourself off to any hope of love or intimacy.

You thought my feelings were long gone, but you were wrong.

_**  
When you fall apart**_

There's sometimes no choice in the matter. Sometimes it helps to break down then rebuild yourself. You did that the night you heard about your mom's accident. Then you built yourself up and left me because the idea that I saw inside you killed you.

_**  
When you have no heart**_

God, the times when you've been a cold bastard to me, your patients, to Wilson.

Like the time you told me I would suck as a mother, you knew exactly where to poke a stick at.

But even after that incident, I still loved you.

_**  
I feel everything**_

I hope you've realised by now that everything you go through, I go through to.

So let me know what you thought...

Reviews help me to improve my writing.

Hope WickedRENTfan13 thought I did her suggestion justice, it really is a beautiful song.


	4. Kissing You

Soundtrack of my Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 4 as promised. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

bolis86, I totally agree with you. It is impossible to figure out the timeline and as soon as I heard that song, I thought Huddy. My inspiration though came from a fanfic I read of the Huddy college days where he persuades her to smoke marijuana.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Kissing You, Des'ree does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

_Un-Beta'd – So All Mistakes Are My Own. Please comment if any details regarding American Life in general are wrong, I am not actually American, I'm British, so I learn rough details from American Shows._

Chapter 4 – Kissing You

(Happens episode 5.06)

Cuddy's Point Of View

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials**_

I'll be damned if I'll ask for help. I'm falling apart here but my pride won't let me ask him for help.

_**  
The strong will never fall **_

I'll get through this. What doesn't kill me will make me stronger. At least that's what I've told myself all these years.

_**  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries**_

I used to think about you when I watched the stars. Now without you in my life, and losing Joy, I just cry._****_

Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching 

My heart aches double now as I'm missing the 2 things that will complete me, the love of my life and a child. But you turned up, why though? You told me I'd make a great mom, when you've spent so long telling me that I would suck. I got pissed as hell. You acted like a human. You kissed me.

_**  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
**_God, I forgot what a great kisser he was.

He kissed me and I kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around him, and never wanted to let go.

I couldn't break the kiss, he was a part of me now, could not let him go for love nor money.

_**  
Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever **_

His touch was so gentle.

This kiss was not about passion, it was love and tenderness.

I wanted it to go further, I wanted to make him mine again.

But he let me go and left.

Just like he always does.

Opens up then closes off._****_

Where are you now  
Where are you now  
I'm sitting here now, he's left.

Why wouldn't he let me go further?

What is he doing now?

Is he thinking about me?

Was he trying to be a gentleman?

My mind is full of questions I can't answer.

Let me know what you thought.

Am open to all suggestions...


	5. Reunited

Soundtrack of my Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 5 as promised. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Not sure where to take the story after this chapter...so review with your ideas.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Reunited, Peaches & Herb does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Chapter 5 – Reunited

_**I was a fool to ever leave your side**_

I was such an idiot, I should've found a way to stay, or found a way to make the long distance thing work. It wasn't fair.

_**  
Me minus you is such a lonely ride**_

Me and you were great together, we were a great team and we had an amazing time. It's boring without you, too lonely.

_**  
**__**The breakup**__** we had has made me lonesome and **__**sad**_

I wasn't the same after I left. I became even more of a jerk than I was before. I'm a recluse without you, depending on bourbon to get me through.

_**  
I realize I love you  
'Cause I want you bad, hey, hey**_

Why did I wait so long to make a move?_****_

I spent the evening with the radio  
Regret the moment that I let you go

Our song used to come on the radio and I'd be reminded of our time together. I was so full of regret, I made you cry, it wasn't fair on you.

_**  
Our quarrel was such a way of learning so much  
I know now that I love you**_

All of our arguing helped me to understand you more, the real Lisa Cuddy.

I could reconnect with the old Cuddy, it made me feel good.

_**  
'Cause I need your touch, hey, hey  
**_Your touch brings me alive.

When I'm having a bad day, when you put your hand on my shoulder, I perk up, in more ways than one.

Then you put your hand in mine, and I get carried away. I kiss your hand, then stroke your cheek. You look into my eyes, and we kiss. You ask me if I'm sure this is what I want. GOD I have wanted this for years.

_**  
Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood**_

We know what we're getting ourselves in for now...

We know each other...We understand each other.

We're not going to take this for granted.

_**  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey  
**_We're perfect for each other.

Everyone sees it, and privately so do we.

Now we're back together, I'm not going to screw it up.

_**  
I sat here staring at the same old wall  
Came back to life just when I got your call**_

When you called me to hire me at PPTH, I sung and danced around the room. We even went for coffee...God you looked beautiful. I know you'd do well in your career, you're so driven and ambitious.

_**  
I can't go cheating, honey, I can't play**_

I couldn't possibly cheat on her.

People cheat when they're not satisfied with their partners.

GOD I am the most satisfied person alive!

_**  
As we reminisce on precious moments like this**_

We were sat on her sofa watching a film last week, Rachel was in bed. We compared it to that time in Michigan when we were together. Being with her brings it all back to me.

_**  
I'm glad we're back together  
'Cause I missed your kiss, hey, hey  
**_God you give me the greatest kisses. Tender, but passionate and hungry for more.

_**  
Lover, lover, this is solid love  
And you're exactly what I'm dreaming of  
All through the day  
And all through the night**_

She's all I dream of.

This is real love.

I'm having trouble forming a coherent sentence to talk about her._****_

I'll give you all the love I have  
With all my might, hey, hey  
All my love is hers.__I could never love anyone else. She's my life.

_**  
Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey**_

I'm never going to let her go now we're back together.

Lisa Cuddy will never become the one who got away.


	6. From This Moment

Soundtrack of my Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 6 as promised. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Not sure where to take the story after this chapter...so review with your ideas.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to From This Moment, Shania Twain does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Chapter 6 – From This Moment

_**I do swear that I'll always be there.**_

I'm never gonna leave her...God I'd be mad too.

She understands me, something no woman has ever bothered to attempt to do.

She can deal with my temper, and my dry and sometimes insulting sense of humour.

She and Rachel have become my life.

Through all the ups and downs, I will be there for her and our daughter. Yep, you've got it right, Rachel now calls me Daddy, and I look to her as a father to a daughter. I'm still the egotistical narcissistic son of a bitch at work, but at home, I am father and soon to be husband.

_**  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow**_

We're standing here today in front of our family and friends to say our vows to each other, to marry and be together for life. God I love her so much.

_**  
For better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.**_

The only beat that my heart knows is Cud-dy, Cud-dy, Cud-dy. In my own way, I've always loved her. Why was I such a jerk to her when I could've had all this so many years ago?

_**  
From this moment life has begun**_

I can safely say that my life started when I met Lisa Cuddy in college, then it ended when we lost touch, then I was revived when we were reunited. She's like my oxygen, I can't live without her.

_**  
From this moment you are the one**_

Lisa's always been the one.

She was the one all the women in my life were measured against.

No one came close to her.

She's my soul mate, my one true love.

_**  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
**_I'm going to be here for everything, right beside her.

Family BBQs and occasions, sadness, loss, gain, joy.

I'm never leaving, nothing could take me away from her.

_**  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness**_

Nothing matters anymore as long as she's happy, and Rachel obviously.

_**  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
**_I'd die for her.

As long as she and Rachel are safe and happy, it doesn't matter what happens to me.

My life is nowhere near as important as hers.

_**  
I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

I take her hand as we walk to the dancefloor for our first dance as husband and wife. I have a little trouble because of my leg, but I'm not going to let that get in the way. So we sway together, as our families and friends look on in awe. They want a love like ours.

_**  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**_

I want to go back to our new home, make love to my wife for the first time, and spend the rest of our lives happy with Rachel and any future children.

_**  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**_

She'd always been my fantasy, my dream._**  
**_I always dreamt of marrying her, having a family with her, the whole white picket fence thing.

And it's coming true.

_**  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**_

I'd give anything for her...

My life, my soul, my guitar, my piano, my job...

Anything to make her happy.

Because she is my love._****_

You're the reason I believe in love

I was always doubtful about love until I met her.

But she showed me that you can be good at your job and be in love. You don't need to be lovey dovey all the time, it's shown in gestures and private moments. The things other people don't see.

_**  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

I never believed in God, but there sure must be one to bring her to me.


	7. Beautiful Boy

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 7 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Beautiful Boy, Celine Dion does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Chapter 7 – Beautiful Boy

Cuddy POV

_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy**_

Our little boy is so beautiful...he is a clone of his daddy, you never would guess that I was his mommy.

Little Isaac Avi James.

James obviously for Wilson, and Avi, which in Jewish means 'my father'.

I thought it was fitting, seeing as he looked so much like Greg.

It's unbelievable where I am in my life now compared to 2 years ago. So much has changed._****_

Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monster's gone,  
He's on the run  
And your mummy's here. 

I think that my uncle Harry scared him. He can do that sometimes. But now, he's quiet, still and peaceful, as I watch him sleep. Mommy's here now, nothing's gonna happen to my little prince._****_

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy. 

I can't stop saying it.

Greg keeps saying that I'll give Isaac a complex by keep calling him beautiful.

That I should call him handsome.

Although he is handsome, beautiful fits him more.

He's our beautiful boy._****_

Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer, 

I know that Greg's an atheist, but every night, I pray for God to watch over Isaac and keep him safe from harm.

But, what can I say?

I love him.

_**  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better, **_

Giving birth, and being a mother to Rachel and Isaac gets better everyday.

Who could have a better life?

I'm the Dean of Medicine at a successful hospital, nice house, nice car, loving husband, two children and complete bliss in life.

I wake up next to my gorgeous husband every morning, listening to his mild snores in my ear as I'm snuggled in the crook of his neck, him being tired after a long night of love.

I breastfeed my son, then Greg gets Rachel breakfast, although I keep telling him that Sugar Loops will rot Rachel's teeth, but sometimes, it's like having another child.

The Nanny comes in for the day, we leave for work and I am Cuddy. House annoys me, I say no to whatever he wants, I whinge about clinic hours, he banters with me.

Then the work day ends.

We go home, make dinner, play with our children, read them a story then put them to bed.

Then we have our 'adult time' before bed.

My blissful day in a life._****_

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy (Beautiful boy),  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy.

Greg's starting to call me a broken record._****_

Out on the ocean, sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age 

I cannot wait to see Isaac graduate from college, hopefully as the top of his class.

I've got a feeling he's going to be a diagnostician like Greg, hopefully a better tempered one.

_**  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient  
Cause it's a long way to go, **_

Gosh, 20 odd years before we even have to think about graduation...

I'll enjoy him being around while I can.

_**  
Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is just what happens to you while you're busy making other plans...**_

I'll always hold onto him and treasure him.

My baby House.

I want to make sure that my baby boy has everything he will ever want and need._****_

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy  
I start to sing to him as he starts to stir.

Greg hears me and comes in.

We cuddle up and watch what we made sleep.

Our beautiful boy.


	8. Apple Of Your Daddy's Eye

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 8 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your review was truly amazing...But I do not see myself as a gifted or talented writer. But I'm glad you do :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Apple Of Your Daddy's Eye, Peter Cetera does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Chapter 8 – Apple Of Your Daddy's Eye

House POV

_**Remember when you were born  
I felt like one lucky  
Son of a gun**_

Yep, I sure was.

I'm so lucky to have my children.

After Isaac, Lisa and I welcomed twins into the world.

We named them Nessa Eliana Hannah and Asher Gregory Daniel House.

I must be the luckiest man alive to have 4 of the most beautiful children; Rachel, Isaac, Nessa and Asher.

And the most beautiful wife.

After the twins were born, I bragged about them and showed them off to everyone.

Because I'm the world's proudest daddy in the world.

Fatherhood has changed me._****_

And when you turned into two  
I was so happy  
When you said I love you  
The first time your kids tell you that, your heart melts and never solidifies.

I'm being serious.

I had the gruffest exterior that took Lisa almost 20 years to break, but as soon as the kids said I Love You, I was powerless to them.

_**  
Held you in my arms so tight  
I'd never forget  
The best years of my life**_

I can safely say that having children was the best thing that ever happened to me.

It made me change...made me open to love.

Holding them, I was so scared I'd break them, they were so fragile.

_**  
Apple of your daddy's eye  
Wanna be the one to hold you in the night**_

The kids are everything to me.

I just want to hold them.

I watch the twins sleeping, and the urge to wake them up to hold them is so great.

But the thought of Lisa castrating me for doing that and waking her up is a strong urge to keep my distance.

_**  
Apple of your daddy's eye  
Oh, oh sleep tight  
Don't you worry gonna be alright**_

I woke them up again.

I was leaving, but the floorboard creaked.

Remind me to get Wilson to fix that.

So I got to hold my little boy and little girl until they fell back to sleep._****_

I remember when you were three  
You were so lovely  
So very pretty

Nessa was such a pretty child.

Gosh, she looked so much like Lisa.

You could never tell that she was mine.

She's slightly obsessive about cleanliness, she has gorgeous grey blue eyes and dark brown curly hair._****_

And when you turned into four  
I finally realized  
What god put her here for  
Four.

What an age for the twins.

They started reading.

It made Lisa and I realise how intelligent they actually are.

I guess that Nessa got something from me after all.

Or maybe it's Lisa's.

Could be both, it's hard to tell, we're both devilishly charming and intelligent._****_

If I had my way  
Time would stand still  
You'd stay as sweet as you are  
But time waits for no one

I wish that Rachel, Isaac, Nessa and Asher would stay the adorable children that they are.

That they'll always be my sweet innocent children.

_**  
It never will  
Your gonna leave me soon enough  
I'm just sad 'cause you're growing up  
**_When the time comes, it's gonna be hard to let go.

Because I've helped raise them all.

But they need to grow up and make their own mistakes._****_

Don't stop ever lovin' me because  
You're the apple of your daddy's eye

I hope they never forget their old man.


	9. Father's Eyes

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 9 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your review was truly amazing...But I do not see myself as a gifted or talented writer. But I'm glad you do :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Father's Eyes, Amy Grant does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Chapter 9– Father's Eyes

Rachel POV (Age 13/14)

_**I may not be every mothers dream for her little girl,**_

That's an understatement.

I don't know why, but ever since I became a teenager, I rebelled against everything my parents wanted from me.

Drugs, alcohol, smoking...I don't even know why.

I think it was just because I knew my parents wouldn't approve.

My mom always wanted a girly girl, but I'm not like that.

_**  
And my face may not grace the mind of everyone in the world.**_

I'm not exactly pretty.

_**  
But that's all right, as long as I can have one wish I pray:  
When people look inside my life, I want to hear them say,**_

I want them to see...._****_

She's got her father's eyes,  
Her father's eyes;

I find it funny that Dad isn't my biological father, but I have eyes really similar to his.

_**  
Eyes that find the good in things,  
When good is not around;**_

Dad sees the good in the hopeless people.

He doesn't see what they are,, but what they could be.

I think I'm like that.

_**  
Eyes that find the source of help,  
When help just can't be found;**_

I guess my dad is just a genius.

_**  
Eyes full of compassion,  
Seeing every pain;**_

You'll laugh, because if you know my dad, you know him as an ass.

But he holds himself back.

He really is sensitive, he can see everything.

_**  
Knowing what you're going through  
And feeling it the same.**_

He feels our pain.

When Isaac was ill last fall, Dad cried out in pain because of what he was going through.

_**  
Just like my father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
My father's eyes,  
Just like my father's eyes.  
**_Creepy isn't it? My eyes are just like my dad's with no DNA tying us together.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

But I need to change, before I lose the respect of my parents.


	10. Changes

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 10 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your review was truly amazing...But I do not see myself as a gifted or talented writer. But I'm glad you do :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Changes, Ozzy and Kelly Osborne do. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Sorry for skipping ahead in time. In this chapter, Rachel is 18 and preparing to go to college in Michigan to study medicine.

Chapter 10 - Changes

Rachel & House POV

_**  
I feel unhappy  
I am so sad  
I've lost the best friend  
That I ever had**_

It's true.

My daddy is my best friend.

He's always been there for me.

I'm unhappy that I'm moving away from him.

Not seeing him everyday, it hurts to think about.

Sure, I'll miss Mom, Isaac, Nessa, Asher, Wilson and the ducklings.

But, he's my Dad._****_

She is my baby  
I love her so  
But it's to late now  
I've let her go  
She's always been mine.

Even though Lisa and I started dating when Rachel was 1, I've always seen her as a daughter.

I don't care if she was adopted, she's our little girl.

I love her so much.

I should've pushed her to stay in Boston.

Not seeing her beautiful face everyday is gonna take some getting used to.

_**  
We're going through changes  
We're going through changes**_

Everything's going to be different from now on._****_

We've shared the years  
We've shared each day  
I love you daddy  
But I've found my way

Everyday I've lived, you've been there.

I couldn't imagine life without him.

But I know what path I'm on now.

I've been doubtful about where I fit in, but now I know where I'm going.

Even though I was a bad daughter in my early teens, he stood by me through everything.

I want to be a doctor, just like the parents I let down so much between the ages of 13 and 15.

_**  
You know the world  
Is an evil place  
My baby's grown now  
She's found her way  
**_I've tried to raise her to be alert against what's out there in the big bad world.

But that doesn't stop me from worrying.

Because she's my baby.

I'm glad that she's moved past being rebellious and decided to knuckle down on her career.

She said she wants to be a doctor, like me and Lise.

_**  
We're going through changes  
We're going through changes  
**_It's so much to get used to.

_**  
It took so long  
To realize  
And I can still hear  
His last goodbye  
**_It took me 3 years to realise that I was hurting my parents by behaving the way I did.

I remember every word of when he said goodbye to me at the airport.

He cried, he wouldn't let go of me.

It was so hard for me to leave him like that.

_**  
Now all my days  
Are filled with fear  
Wish I could go back  
And change the years**_

Every day I worry that Rachel will get into trouble, that someone will lead her astray.

Or I worry that someone will hurt my little girl, whether it's a boyfriend or a criminal.

I will kill anyone who hurts her._****_

We're going through changes  
We're going through changes  
It's taking some getting used to, but Rachel always comes home for Christmas and holidays.


	11. The Perfect Fan

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 11 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your review was truly amazing...But I do not see myself as a gifted or talented writer. But I'm glad you do :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Perfect Fan, the Backstreet Boys do. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

Chapter 11 - Perfect Fan

Kids POV

_**It takes a lot to know what is love**_

You have been through so much in your life.

The stories I hear you tell Rachel when warning her off boys.

You've really seen it all.

_**  
It's not the big thing but the little things **_

We always knew with Dad that he didn't do romantic very well.

He couldn't find himself doing OTT romantic gestures.

But the little things he did for you, everyday things really. But you knew, and we knew, that it showed us how much he loved us.

_**  
There is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you **_

We always worry about you Mom.

We wonder if you're ok, and if Dad hasn't driven you insane.

We call you everyday from college, just to hear your voice or find out about your day.

_**  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed  
**_You and Dad, you pushed us to be the best.

If there was a homework that we didn't understand, or if we'd given up hope of ever being doctors, you put our faith back and helped us to carry on._****_

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan  
You are perfect Mom.

You and Dad showed us everything

We are who we are because of you._****_

God has been so good  
With blessing me with the family 

We're so glad that we've grown up in a stable loving family with the best Mom and Dad ever.

_**  
Who did all they could  
**_We were kinda spoilt, don't you think?

Anything we wanted or needed, we would get.

_**  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face **_

Like at our high school graduations...you had a genuine smile...you look so beautiful when you smile.

_**  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
**_We want to prove to you that we are the perfect children, because you are the perfect Mom._****_

You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care 

You taught Isaac how to treat girls, because God knows Dad wasn't going to.

_**  
And showed me that you would always be there  
I wanna thank you for the time  
And i'm proud to say you're mine  
**_We will proudly stand up today and shout...

LISA CUDDY IS OUR MOM AND SHE ROCKS!_****_

I Love You Mom


	12. Graduation

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 12 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your review was truly amazing...But I do not see myself as a gifted or talented writer. But I'm glad you do :D I think that I have 6 or 7 more chapters left until the end...

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Graduation, Vitamin C does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is based on Isaac's graduation from Med School. He wants to be a diagnostician like House.

Chapter 12 - Graduation

Isaac POV

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**_

I used to sit up with my girlfriend Calysta and talk to her about where we'd end up.

I told her that I wanted to be like Dad, a doctor, world renowned.

_**  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same**_

I thought college would last forever.

Apparently Dad did too, but that was because he was with Mom.

Calysta and I broke up the year I left for Harvard.

She couldn't deal with the long distance. Fair enough I guess.

But on campus, I met this girl.

She was beautiful and her name was Chaeli.

She was part Irish and had beautiful glossy black hair, pale skin and shocking blue eyes.

And she was so intelligent.

I wanted college to last forever so I could be with her.

I was in love.

_**  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**_

Now we've got internships to look forward to – yay.

There won't be any time for the parties we used to have.

Our motto was study by day, party by night.

_**  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**_

We're all going off our separate ways now.

Chaeli and I are interning not that far away from each other.

We can drive down and see each other at weekends.

And there's always the telephone.

_**  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound**_

I wish I could make our college days last forever.

Because we were just so care free.

We have to grow up now, and it's not fair._****_

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

Me and my boys will still be friends.

We've got the phone, and we promised we'd meet up for a beer at least one a month._****_

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money

I hope so...Mom got Dad cheap cause he kept getting fired, so as a diagnostician, I should be making a mint. ;)

_**  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?**_

Naturally, we were hilarious.

_**  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule**_

If I'm anything like Dad, then I'll carry on being a bit of a rebel.

_**  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**_

Unlikely, Bobby got on the drugs last semester...he failed I think.

Heather wanted to do modelling...Think she'll do well.

She's hot, but not as hot as Chaeli.

_**  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**_

We're breaking away and becoming our own people.

It's scary and exciting at the same time.

Kinda strange._****_

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?

We'll make it, because we're so damn stubborn.

_**  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men**_

I think the thought of having to be more mature scares me more than anything else.

_**  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
**_I'll always have our memories, whatever happens.

Why shouldn't I remember the time of my life?


	13. Slipping Through My Fingers

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 13 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your review was truly amazing...But I do not see myself as a gifted or talented writer. But I'm glad you do :D I think that I have 5 or 6 more chapters left until the end...

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Slipping Through My Fingers, ABBA does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is based on Rachel getting married when she is about 26.

Chapter 13 – Slipping Through My Fingers

Cuddy POV

_**Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile**_

She's such a beautiful girl.

I remember every morning she used to wave us goodbye.

I can't believe that our little girl is married.

I say little, but gosh, she's 26 now.

_**  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world**_

I never used to be able to identify with her.

I thought that she hated me, or resented me.

But I learnt by listening to her that she just wanted to assert that she was different to us.

She's changed so much.

From awkward child, to moody teenager, to strong, beautiful, intelligent young women.

My new son in law Jerry is very lucky.

_**  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl  
**_I love to laugh with her.

She's always had such an infectious laugh.

From the time she could string a sentence together, she spent all the time she could making Greg and I laugh.

_**  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute**_

Every moment with her I want to save in my memory forever.

Because she's truly leaving us behind now.

Our little girl has grown up.

_**  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think Im close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time**_

Every time I think I've finally figured her out, she changes once again.

She's growing up.

And leaving us.

Soon she'll be having children of her own.

We'll be grandparents._****_

Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny

I somehow feel responsible for what she went through when she was little.

Every time she's not here, it feels kinda empty._****_

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers...  
I want to remember everything about her.

I want time to stop fuzzing up my memory, so I'll always remember crystal clear.

Our first baby.


	14. Father & Son

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 14 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your reviews are truly amazing...You have turned into my inspiration. I think that I have 4 or 5 more chapters left until the end...

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Father and Son, Boyzone do. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is based on the relationship between House and Asher...Because I fell kinda mean that I've left him out in the previous chapters...Asher is about19 and at a crossroads in his life.

Chapter 14 – Father & Son

House POV

_**It's not time to make a change  
Just relax--take it easy  
You're still young--that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know**_

I keep telling him, you don't need to worry about anything.

Nothing needs to change.

You have another 80 odd years left of life, don't waste it.

You still have so much to learn.

You're a talented musician, and you can make something of it, but you need to focus on what you want and not get so stressed.

You are so your mother's son.

_**  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want, you can marry**_

You've been seeing that Italian girl Carlotta for what – 6 months now?

She's nice, she's hot, why not settle down with her?

Even if it's not her, find someone you love, settle down, marry if you want.

_**  
Look at me--I am old  
But I'm happy**_

Your Mom made the most miserable narcissistic jerk the happiest man in the world.

I'm nearly 70 now, but hey, I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you guys.

_**  
I was once like you are now  
And I know that it's not easy  
**_And Kid, I had it worse than you.

I lived in an abusive household with my dad making me take cold ice baths or sleep outside.

You're lucky.

I was at a crossroads in my life once.

When I met your mother.

I was conflicted between love and my career.

I chose my career.

But then your Mom became the most important person in my life.

_**  
But take your time--think a lot  
Think of everything you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow  
But your dreams may not...  
**_Pursue your dreams Ash.

Think about what you want to do, and do it.

_**  
How can I try to explain?  
When I do--he turns away again  
And it's always been the same  
Same old story**_

I try to talk to you, but you're too stubborn to listen.

I think you get that from both me and your mother.

You always say the same thing.

I don't know what to do Dad.

But you never let me give you advice.

_**  
From the moment I could talk  
I was ordered to listen  
**_I didn't want that sort of life for you.

I vowed to your mother the day Isaac, you and Nessie were born that I would never become my father.

_**  
It's not time to make a change  
Just sit down  
and take it slowly  
You're still young--that's your fault  
There's so much you have to go through**_

You don't have to get everything done by the age of 21.

You still have so much to look forward to.

_**  
All the times, that I've cried  
Keeping all the things I knew inside  
And it's hard  
But it's harder to ignore it  
**_Let me teach you an important lesson in life son.

Let it all out.

You'll feel better that way.


	15. Whenever You Remember

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 15 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover...Your reviews are truly amazing...You have turned into my inspiration. I think that I have 3 or 4 more chapters left until the end...

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Whenever You Remember, Carrie Underwood does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is based on 3 of the House kids becoming doctors.

Chapter 15 – Whenever You Remember

Rachel, Isaac and Nessa POV

_**When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile **_

We'll always look back on all the good times we had together.

We've always been a strong family unit, always there for each other, having a laugh.

We'll all smile looking through the photo album of cringy pictures.

_**  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down **_

We stuck through everything together and was there for each other when we needed each other.

_**  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget  
**_The four of us will go down in history.

Nessa, Rachel and Isaac House, M.D.'s.

Asher House – Rocking Musician in band Pandora's Box.

_**  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high **_

Whatever happened, nothing could stop us.

Trouble in college, ancient history.

Nessa getting knocked up at 16, evidence still here in little Jacob Gregory House, but do we care? Nuh uh – cause we're House kids.

Made of strong stuff – unbreakable.

_**  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believe that we could touch the sky **_

We can and we have – the beauty of self belief.

If you believe in yourself, you will get anywhere.

_**  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
**_We all reached our dreams together.

We all had similar dreams to start with.

_**  
When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come **_

We hope that we're all not embarrassed about the stuff that has happened in our lives, because then we wouldn't be us.

We've come so far from the mouthy House kids we once were.

In a way, we all still are, but we managed to put it on a leash.

_**  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down **_

No one could distract us from our goal.

Ever since we were kids, we wanted to become a hospital hierarchy on our own, with our Uncle Jimmy's kids Fin, Ava and Adi, Foreman's kids Leo and Lola, and Chase and Cameron's kids Erica and Joseph. We're all well on our way.

Our best friends and us are going to take over a hospital.

_**They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget**_

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believe that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And know that we showed them all  
And no they won't forget 

They thought Nessie wouldn't amount to anything after having Jacob at 16, but look at her.

She just graduated and now she's off to internship heaven.

I was being sarcastic there._****_

Whenever you remember  
Whenever you look back, smile.

Because we made it.

In One Piece.


	16. Goodbye My Lover

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 16 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover once again...Your reviews are truly amazing...You have turned into my inspiration. I think that I have 1 or 2 more chapters left until the end...

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Goodbye My Lover, James Blunt does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is based on Cuddy's death. Sorry, but it was inevitable.

Chapter 16 – Goodbye My Lover

House POV

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

I did disappoint you.

I couldn't cure you.

I save hundred's of people every year, but when my wife, the love of my life gets ill, I cannot save her.

_**  
It may be over but it won't stop there.**_

You may be gone from this world, but I have a feeling I'll be joining you soon.

Because I can't live without you.

Our love will last, even after death._****_

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.

You changed my life Lisa.

I was a drug addict when we got together.

I was selfish, rude, arrogant.

You changed me for the better.

You made me into a husband, a father, a human being.

_**  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.**_

Ever since we met in college, there's been no one else I've truly loved.

My hearts always belonged to you, Lisa Anne Marie Cuddy.

_**  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

We both wanted so much the same.

Every night, cuddled up to you, that is my heaven.

Kissing your lips was something I never took for granted.

_**  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
**_Your smell is unique.

Your smell is Cuddy.

My favourite smell in the world.

A mixture of Lavender and sweet vanilla.

_**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
**_You were my soulmate Lisa.

And I can't stop the tears from falling.

Soon, they're be no more left to cry.

You know me, I never cry.

But this is the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

_**  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be**_

Meaning don't find a new bloke in heaven to amuse yourself with.

Remember all our good times, and hold onto them until we're reunited again.

_**  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

It kills me to see you cry.

We're so emotionally connected that I feel your pain.

Your smile lights up a room.

Even if I've had a bad day, pain wise, you smile at me and the pain disappears.

_**  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

You look so cute when you sleep.

Like an angel.

My angel.

_**  
I've been the father of your child.**_

4 beautiful children.

They're fabulous.

Between them, they all have our best qualities.

Your looks, my brains.

_**  
I've spent a lifetime with you.**_

My life started when we first met in Michigan, then ended the day you slipped away.

It was a long time coming, and there always was a chance of you getting Alzheimers.

But why you?

Why my beautiful wife?

_**  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
**_I was the only one you ever told that you have a really bad fear of confined spaces, but lifts somehow don't apply.

You were the only one I told that I still have nightmares about what my father did to me.

_**  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**_

It's so hard to breathe without you.

It was like you were my oxygen.

I promise you, soon I'll be with you._****_

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

You're in my dreams at night.

I dream that I have my Lisa back.

Then I wake up, and grieve for you all over again._****_

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

It feels like my heart has been ripped out.

Lisa Cuddy, you were my soul mate, the love of my life, my best friend, my lover, my wife and the mother of my children.

Life is incomplete without you.

I miss you.


	17. She's Alive In My Heart

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 17 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover once again...Your reviews are truly amazing...You have turned into my inspiration. I think that I have 2 more chapters left until the end...

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to She's Alive In My Heart, Glynn Smith does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is based on House's reaction after Cuddy's death and how he deals with the situation.

Chapter 17 – She's Alive In My Heart

_**She knew she'd be missed,**_

_**With my last tender kiss.**_

I sit here in this hotel room, not bearing to go home, thinking about my soulmate's last moments on earth.

As she slipped away, I kissed her head and held her hand.

Her last words to me were 'See you there.'

Because she knew that I'd miss her so much, that eventually I'll be joining her.

_**And her memory lives on,**_

_**Even though she is gone.**_

She lives on in our memories, in the faces of the children we made together.

She's with us in the wind and the rain, with each passing day.

_**I will miss her playful ways,**_

_**How she cursed rainy days.**_

I love the way she used to play along with me when I was being sarcastic.

And how we used to kiss in the rain, just for the hell of it.

_**The ways that she got mad,**_

_**And the good times we had.**_

We had so much fun together, even when we were rowing.

It used to turn me on when she got angry, I'd want her even more.

_**Her candle still burns bright,**_

_**'Cause her love for me was right.**_

People envied our love.

She will live on through our love for each other.

_**And every night in a memory,**_

_**She still holds me tight.**_

I dream at night that she has her arms around me, like we always did in bed together.

I wake up to find that she's gone, and it was just my old decrepit mind playing tricks on me again.

_**It was in the vows we made,**_

_**And the love that she gave.**_

_**She's alive in my heart,**_

_**In the memories I saved.**_

She's saved in my memory forever.

Etched on my heart like a tattoo.

The memories she gave us all.

Keeps her alive in our hearts.

_**She smiled when she was sad,**_

_**And she treated no one bad.**_

_**Though her body ached with pain,**_

_**She couldn't hide the love she had.**_

As she got sicker and sicker, she would still be strong for us.

Even though she felt she was about to fall down, she carried on.

_**Many men would have run,**_

_**When life quit being fun.**_

If another man was in my position, his wife probably going to die of Alzheimers and him needing to become her carer full time, they probably would've bolted out the door.

But not me.

Because I love her.

And I want to care for her.

Like she did for me.

_**But I remembered her love,**_

_**And recalled all she done.**_

Everytime I looked at Lisa, I still saw a 38 year old Dean Of Medicine with perfect breasts and a perfect ass.

She gave me her love, and I gave her mine.

_**It was in the vows we made,**_

_**And the love that she gave.**_

_**She's alive in my heart,**_

_**In the memories I saved.**_

She'll never die as long as we keep remembering her.

Until our dying days, we'll keep her alive in our hearts through our memories.


	18. Angel

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 18 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover once again...Your reviews are truly amazing...You have turned into my inspiration.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I also do not own the lyrics to Angel, Sarah McLachlan does. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is the second from last one. This is House's Death...dun dun dunnnnn...

Chapter 18 – Angel

_**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay**_

I just wanted to die.

To be with her.

I'm not taking my life because then I won't be in heaven with her.

I just wanted to die.

And be with her forever.

Happy.

_**  
There**__**'**__**s always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it**__**'**__**s hard at the end of the day**_

I couldn't save my wife's life.

That was a pretty good reason to not feel good enough.

_**  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release**_

Death became my release.

I just fell asleep, and died.

Next thing I know I'm begging St Peter to let me in.

And he did.

And I saw my love again.

And I felt truly at peace.

_**  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I**__**'**__**ll find some peace tonight**_

I went to sleep thinking of her, as always.

Then I was weightless, and at peace once more.

With my dearly departed wife._****_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

I was scared of living forever without her.

I'm free from all that now.

I'm free from being afraid to walk into our home because of all the memories there.

In her arms, I fly to heaven.

_**  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie**_

No more suffering without her.

No more pretending I was OK to be strong for my kids.

_**You**__**'**__**re in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
**_Comfort is found in her arms.

I feel safe and happy once again.

_**  
You keep on building the lie  
**_She's still alive in my heart.

_**  
Escaping one last time**_

Escaping to my dreams where she was still alive.

_**  
It**__**'**__**s easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**_

I became so convinced that the dreams were real.

_**  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
**_Then I wake up, and lose her all over again.

_**  
You**__**'**__**re in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
**_I'm in the arms of my angel now.

And I am at peace.


	19. Epilogue

Soundtrack Of My Life...

**My life can be explained through my talent... Sometimes it doesn't turn out as I want it to. But since I met her... I can't help but break out into song.**

So here we go everyone...Chapter 19 as promised. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but my story traffic says that this story gets lots of views...so where are my reviews? Thank you to all my lovely people for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to HughLaurieLover once again...Your reviews are truly amazing...You have turned into my inspiration.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, David Shore does. I would love to own House, I would stop House and Cuddy pussyfooting around each other and get them together. I am simply playing with them, I get no profit.**_

This chapter is the last one people! This basically covers what the kids get up to after their parent's deaths.

Chapter 19 – Epilogue

House and Cuddy had left behind 4 children, 2 sons and 2 daughters.

They both had tremendous faith and trust in their kids, and were elated when three of them became doctors and one a musician.

Rachel Bracha Rina House. She now runs the diagnostics department with the help of her brother Isaac.

She is married to Wilson's oldest son, Finlay Gregory James Wilson, an oncologist and has 3 children of her own.

Madison Lisa House-Wilson was her firstborn.

Then along came Ethan Gregory House-Wilson.

Followed by Charlotte Lisa House-Wilson.

She had decided to give her sons her father's name, and her daughters her mother's name.

Isaac Avi James House. He co-runs Diagnostics with Rachel.

He married Finlay's sister Adi not long after his and Rachel's wedding.

They welcomed twins into the world not long after his parents had passed away.

He named them Nina Lisa House and Michael Gregory, keeping with the tradition of giving their children their parents names as middle names.

Nessa Eliana Hannah House.

Is now Dean of PPTH, making her the youngest Dean ever at 28.

She gave birth to Jacob Gregory House at 16, but did not let that stand in her way.

She started dating Chase and Cameron's son Joseph after College.

She would laugh at her dad's jokes about Joseph sharing that 'great hair' with Chase.

They had their own child a few years after marrying, a little girl they named Isabelle Lisa House-Chase.

Asher Gregory Daniel House.

A successful and talented musician with hit band Pandora's Box.

He ended up with a kid of Chase's too.

Erica.

They were close from birth, and at college became something more.

They only had one son, and named him Dylan Gregory House.

All of the kids were determined to keep their parents alive.

They all made a pact when they were younger that everyone of them who became doctors, they would take over a hospital and become a kick ass team.

And they sure did.

With Isaac and Rachel as the new House, Nessa as the new Cuddy, Finlay the new Wilson, Erica the new Cameron, Joseph the new Chase, Leo the new Foreman. But in there as well fitted Adi, Lola and Ava, who were heads of OB/GYN, the ER and Surgery respectively.

They had comfortable lifestyles, and they had their friendships and love.

Which was the most important thing.


End file.
